Movie Night at the BPRD
by Jinx Author
Summary: Kate convinces the gang to watch their own movie. Hilarity insues. No Plot Spoilers miraculously in this Oneshot.


Author's Note: This story isn't entirely original. One: the idea has been used by other Hellboy fan fic authors, but with this Fan Fiction site, not the movie. Also, I don't own Hellboy or any of the B.P.R.D. members, as well as any rights to the movie. In addition, I think that the movie did a good job at making the characters look real, so I don't mean to badmouth the movie.

Now: Movie Night at the B.P.R.D.

"Oh Heeellbooooy," Kate called, peeking her head into Hellboy's room. Hellboy immediately jumped off the couch and flipped open his laptop, pretending to work on the reports he had to write.

"What is it Katie? I'm very busy writing these reports!" Hellboy said, typing random keys at the computer.

"Hellboy, I can see from here you're on Google," Kate said rolling her eyes. Hellboy sighed and shut the laptop. "Anyway, I have a legitimate reason for you to get out of your reports. I rented a movie."

Hellboy's face lit up, and then sagged. Kate was not going to let Hellboy out of reports for just any movie. Giving her "that look", he waited for Kate to state the catch.

"Okay, well. It's **the** movie. I thought it would be good for a laugh," Kate said, holding up a copy of the Hellboy movie. Hellboy groaned and flopped back down on the couch.

"Oh come on, it'll be fun," Kate pestered, trying to pull the demon that was two times her size off of the couch. Giving up on Plan A, and she ran to the kitchen for Plan B.

Two minutes later, Kate returned to Hellboy (who was still lying on the couch) holding a big bowl full of popcorn. Using this as a bribing tool, Kate finally managed to get Hellboy to come into the TV room. Abe and Liz were already there, each holding their own big bowl of popcorn.

"She pull the popcorn bribe on you too I see?" Abe questioned after they had all sat down and were watching the various logos of companies on the screen.

"Yup," Hellboy mumbled, munching away on his popcorn.

About five minutes into the movie, Kate and Liz let out a chorus of "aw"s. "Oh, look at cute CGI baby Hellboy," they cooed, looking at the tiny red demon on the screen.

"Yeah. It's amazing the crap they can do with CGI," Hellboy muttered, still munching on his popcorn. Somehow he had the feeling the movie was about to go from bad to worse.

About 10 minutes later, the group finally started to see themselves on the screen. Abe was first shown. The Abe watching dropped his jaw and his bowl of popcorn at how he looked. The other three cracked up.

"My head is **not** that big! Why do I look like a taller version of the little green aliens?" he asked, still astonished.

"Beats me," Liz said, still giggling, "Maybe they're trying to make you look smart or something,"

Next up was Hellboy. Hellboy nearly choked on his popcorn as he saw a sloppier version himself on the screen. Liz snorted in the middle of her laugh, and Abe had to pause the movie while everyone caught his or her breath.

"And I thought **I** looked bad," Abe said, still laughing.

"Hey, this is the makeup artist's fault. I don't look like that," Hellboy retorted.

"No, you look **much** more handsome in real life," Kate said, causing more laughter from Liz.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Hellboy asked.

"Oh nothing, just play the movie again," Kate replied, and Abe pressed the play button on the remote. The group watched a few minutes longer before Liz burst out in laughter again.

"Why do they show you with a million cameras following me? They make you look like some kind of stalker," Liz giggled, causing laughter from everyone including Hellboy.

After another 30 minutes, Kate paused the movie to ask another question. "Hey, when are they going to show me?" Abe stopped the movie and read the back of the box.

"Huh. It doesn't look like you're in here," Abe said, starting the movie again.

"What do you mean not in the movie?" Kate shrieked, snatching the box out of his hands.

"Ha ha, the cats in Hellboy's room have a bigger part than Kate," Liz joked in a melodic tone.

"That's it. Movie's over," Kate said, pulling the plug of the DVD player.

"Good, I thought I was going to be sick," Hellboy muttered as he slunk back to his room.

Liz turned to Kate. "Do you think we should tell him we gave him the expired bag of popcorn?" she asked.

Kate shook her head. "Let's let him just think it's the movie…" she said.


End file.
